Modern cellular networks face the challenge that the demand for data traffic is increasing dramatically. Network operators need to modify their networks to increase the overall capacity.
In both homogenous and heterogeneous networks, the mobile user equipment (UE) is faced not only with varying channel conditions, but also with multiple interfering cells whose signals and channels likewise exhibit time/frequency-selective behavior.
In mobile communication networks such as LTE the transport block (TB) block error rate (BLER) is determined by the highest error rate of any of the code-blocks (CB) contributing to the TB. In the context of e.g. heterogeneous networks, interference localized to certain resource elements (RE) might lead to some CBs within a TB being subject to increased interference. Feedback (FB) reporting methods looking at the overall TB signal quality will be too optimistic leading to increased block error rates (BLER) and ultimately to suboptimum throughput (TP).
It may thus be desirable to provide an improved technique for feedback reporting that provides higher throughput.